A vaccine against HIV would provide a simple, low-cost means of controlling the spread of AIDS worldwide, particularly in the developing world where other treatments are unavailable. This research study aims to develop HIV vaccine strategies through the development of viral and nonviral vectors expressing selectively modified HIV proteins which induce a robust immune response and testing different vaccination strategies, including evaluation of adjuvants.